<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warm Body Before the Morgue by 70sglitteryplatformheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831817">A Warm Body Before the Morgue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sglitteryplatformheels/pseuds/70sglitteryplatformheels'>70sglitteryplatformheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Gen, Mild Blood, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sglitteryplatformheels/pseuds/70sglitteryplatformheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace can't save everybody</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warm Body Before the Morgue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im on mobile so I can't do original tags but just note there is mild surgical talk and an unnamed oc who is dead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They died.<br/>They were dead.<br/>And blood was on<br/>Your hands.<br/>Your surgeon hands.<br/>Precise and balanced.<br/>They died.<br/>The operating table<br/>Was their death bed<br/>And you see their stitches,<br/>Untemporary wounds.<br/>You couldn't heal them.<br/>You wipe your bloody <br/>Hands on your cheek.<br/>It was almost like a goodbye.<br/>You wipe them on your scrubs,<br/>(You won't wash it off).<br/>You wipe the blood<br/>On your pajama pants<br/>And it was some form of permanence.<br/>A stain that won't come out.<br/>A void in your mind you can't fill.<br/>You throw the gloves out.<br/>It was like a funeral.<br/>If you burn the trash can<br/>Would it be a pyre?<br/>This would be another funeral <br/>you'd have to go to.<br/>Just another one you have to go to.<br/>You wonder if you go to<br/> enough funerals if <br/>Hermes will start to recognize you.<br/>You wonder if Thanatos<br/>remembers this room and you.<br/>You think about the dead's stitches.<br/>What was it like to forever live with temporary wounds?<br/>You're going to burn your scrubs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>